


Millie's adventures in hogwarts year one

by Ceeceelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeceelate/pseuds/Ceeceelate
Summary: Follow a girls adventures through Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry





	Millie's adventures in hogwarts year one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story I'm going to try and make my way through all seven years with a character and see where it takes me, if you read this leave me some feedback

"Millisandra Patrice arelè get off that game and come to dinner now, I have to head out soon and would love to see my daughter for dinner for a once" the man's voice came from the base floor of the house, the young girl put down her controller and jumped up at the voice.  
"Coming" she had grown so accustom to him not being home at this time millie wasnt even thinking about dinner.  
"Hey brat" terry was already sitting at the table with her father when she made her way downstairs "bout time, dad said I couldn't eat till you came down" he then proceeded to fill his mouth with the meatloaf filling the plate.  
Her father ruffled her short brown hair as millie sat down at her plate "summer's almost up are you excited to go back to school?"  
"Yeah, I cant wait to see everyone" the young girl started eating her way around the vegetables on her plate "when are you off again I really want to go to the zoo soon"  
Terry pipes up "dont be stupid you know he doesnt have off days anymore now that he has two jobs."  
"Shut up jerk" millie retorted back  
"Sweety unfortunately your brother's right I dont have much free time anymore" his father sat her fork down and looked solemnly at the young girl  
"But you promised"  
"I know I did but there's no way I can take the time off now that both of you are living with me full time" her father's head snapped to the door as they all heard wrapping coming from the direction. "I wonder who that could be, did either of you invite anyone over?"  
Millie shot up immediately "I'll get it" she ran to the door before her father could answer and swung it open "hello?"  
Before young millie stood a very tall man dressed in a long dark robe with his hair slicked back and a smile on his face "hello young lady, you must be Millisandra is your father home?"  
"Dad! There's a creepy guy at the door"  
Her father rushed to the door behind her pulling her behind him "hello sir, my name is Alexander tunneled, what brings you to my home today?" His voice was a little shaky but confident  
The tall man's smile maintained as he extended his hand "my name is professor Calem Helms and I'm here to speak to you about your daughter's acceptance into the prestigious school of Hogwarts would you mind if I came in?"  
A look of confusion came across Alexander's face as he shook the strange man's hand "I dont believe I applied for any special schools for millie her mother might have but I would have to call her about that, any way I'm sorry but we cant talk today i need to head to work in a bit and i dont have time right now."  
The professor's smile waned a bit "well when would be a good time?"  
"We are available tomorrow at around midday if you wouldnt mind coming back" he broke the hand shake that went on for a bit too long.  
The tall man turned and started walking down the walk "I will see you then"  
Alexander shut the door to find Terry had entered the room behind millie. "It looks like we'll have a guest tomorrow"  
Millie looked a bit confused "am I going to a different school this year daddy?"  
"Mom didnt apply for anything like that" Terry butted in.  
"I'll just have to talk to the gentleman to see what this is all about tomorrow." Alexander started to heard the children back into the kitchen and grabbed his coat "now I need to go I'm already late, Terry take care of your sister I love you both." With a kiss on the forehead their father was gone.  
Quickly after she finished avoiding her vegetables millie made her way back upstairs, but she couldn't concentrate on her video games or reading or anything. all she could think about was the man at the door and the school.


End file.
